casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Fury (Ship)
The Night Fury was the shuttle used by the Virtcast and Sleeping Knights. The Stormfalcon was first built in 3957 BBY by the Sith Empire, but was stolen by the Jedi and ended up kept in storage for nearly 4000 years. In 41 BBY, it was taken out of storage and renamed the Corusta. For a few years, it was used by the Jedi Order for peace-keeping missions, until it was awarded to a young Jedi Knight called Christopher Caster in 24 BBY, who used it as his main ship during his mission to Allona where he and a fellow Jedi Knight, Joshua Puller, went hunting for a reported Sith by the name of Vestara Khai. In 22 BBY, Chris and Josh took the Corusta as their primary shuttle when they joined Count Dooku and the Separatist Alliance during the Clone Wars, though Chris was spying for the Jedi Order. Afterwards, Anakin Skywalker modified the Corusta, repainting it jet black. When he gave it back to Chris in 21 BBY, he renamed it the Night Fury. The Night Fury continued in service as Chris’s shuttle with the newly named Virtcast until it was hidden with the Night Fury Guardian in the forest near Inlia, in Arendelle, in 19 BBY. It remained there until 1 BBY. In 1 BBY, the Night Fury ''was brought back out into service by the Virtcast, and once again modified, this time by Sebastian. It was temporarily taken by the Deathcast in 1 ABY, and used against the Virtcast in the Battle of Kesh. It belonged to the Virtcast until 15 ABY, when it was given to Chris and Vestara’s daughter, Stella Khai. It was officially put into service with the New Virtcast in 17 ABY, when Stella renamed the New Virtcast to the Sleeping Knights. It was once again modified by Sebastian sometime around 15-18 ABY. The ''Night Fury was used by both the Sleeping Knights and the fallen Stella Khai and Felix Calnore in 22 ABY against Luke Nawai. Times Destroyed The Night Fury has been destroyed the most times out of any ship in Sister Holidays. It was heavily damaged in Episode II (21 BBY) during the Battle of Ryloth, and later destroyed in the Wake during the fight against Tey Martyl. It was mentioned during Episode V that the Night Fury was rendered unflyable and had to be repaired in a Separatist attack. This is estimated to have happened in 19 BBY. The time spent between Episode III and IV (19 BBY – 1BBY) rendered the shuttle nearly useless. It was completely destroyed in Episode IV (0 BBY) when the autopilot failed during the Battle of the Enchanted Forest and a TIE Fighter crashed into the wing. It was sent spiraling down to the ground, crashing at high speeds and almost killing Elsa Arendelle. The Night Fury was crashed by a Starfleet Cruiser during the battle of Cadinth, destroying most of the ship. (Sister Holidays Shorts Story V) The Night Fury was damaged enough that the Hyperdrive was destroyed in 17 ABY during a training mission gone wrong with the Sleeping Knights. (Episode VII) In Episode VIII (22 ABY), the shuttle's weapons had failed due to lack of use. Once repaired, the ship was damaged on Rakata Prime by Luke Nawai, then was damaged on Earth by Lyla Klal. Eventually, the ship was reduced to a burning wreckage once more on Csilla in the fight between Stella Khai and Felix Calnore. In Episode IX (27 ABY), the Night Fury came under attack from the Night Fury Guardian and was forced to crash land in a hangar on the Scarlet Eviscerator. In Episode X, Stella Khai had a dream in which the Night Fury crash-landed on a mysterious planet. They later discovered the planet in her dream, a place named Remnant. Fortunately, the shuttle never actually suffered any damage during this initial venture. The Replica Combat Simulator Sometime during the Clone Wars, a replica of the Night Fury was created with the intention of being a combat training simulator, though it is unknown how much use the rig saw before the end of the war. It is mostly thought that the rig was used by the Arendelle Knights' Academy until some time after the Galactic Civil War, however this is unconfirmed. The Simulation program placed the pilots in a scenario where the Confederacy of Independent Systems were blockading the planet, Earth, and the Galactic Republic were attempting to defeat the blockade. While this specific battle never took place in reality due to the nature of Earth's various factions, it could be based on the one time the C.I.S. did try to blockade this planet in 22 BBY; a blockade which was soon destroyed by Alice-class Attack Cruisers from the Qeian Imperial Navy. Sometime after the Galactic Civil War ended, the sim rig was given to the Queensland Museum in the Wake to display as a prop in their 'Dream Realm' exhibit, which was originally supposed to only be a temporary exhibit, but was later moved to a permanent room. The exhibit showcased a Geonosian warzone during the Clone Wars, and the replica Night Fury was included near a tribute to the Virtcast. In 2054 (17 ABY), Stella Khai and Lara Pendoberg discovered the simulation software in the rig's computers, initialising it and running the simulator for some children. After this, the Museum made proper use of the rig, allowing visitors to try the Simulated battle. A copy of the simulation program was developed by the Royal Australian Air Force in 2054 to aid the newly renamed Sleeping Knights in a fight against Lachie Ren in the Dream Realm. It is unknown what happened to this copy afterwards, but it is widely assumed to still be in use by the RAAF to train pilots, finally serving its original purpose once more. Appearances * Sister Holidays ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story VI: Origins (Sabre Puller & Master Caster) ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story VI: Origins (Arendelle Sisters) (Indirect Mention) ** Sister Holidays Episode I: The Sleeping Menace (First Appearance) ** Sister Holidays Episode II: Attack Of The Force ** Sister Holidays Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith ** Sister Holidays Episode IV: A New Era ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story II: The Network Of 2123 ** Sister Holidays Episode V: The Canon Strikes Back ** Sister Holidays Episode VI: Return Of The Virtcast ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story IV: Death Star Assault ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story V: An Interstellar Shooter * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode VII: The Knights Awaken ** Sister Knights Episode VIII: The Last Haven ** Sister Knights Episode IX: The Rise Of The Sleeping Knights ** Sister Knights Episode X: Into The Unknown * Dragoncast Productions ** Chapter 27: The Guys * HYDRA's Stars ** Sector 3: The Final Fights''' '(Not Named)'' (Non-canon) Category:Ships Category:SH